


Acts of Worship

by HecatesKiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: The acceptance of a drink changes everything and binds all parties by Asgardian Custom. Tony, being a Lokean Worshipper, had hoped it would.





	Acts of Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Vernie_Klein. Not only was she my beta (as always) but she was the person holding my hand as I dove head first into a new fandom where she has reigned for some time. Thank you love.

“How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you?” Loki purred as a blue flicker shone in his pupils. Tony thought it was a reflection from the scepter as it pressed through his shirt and tapped against the glass housing of the arc reactor in his chest. He felt the scepter pull away and then tap again.

“It should work.” Tony saw the blue glow intensify in the godling’s eyes and he allowed a smirk to form.

“Well, performance issues. You know?” The quip was automatic, throw-away, but Tony realized he’d said the wrong thing as the godling’s free hand closed around his throat and then was suddenly airborne. He twisted, trying to soften the landing, but he still slammed down hard. He gasped in a breath, controlling his breathing even as panic tried to threaten. He was so not a fan of choke holds. Tony had a second to gasp out, “Jarvis… any time now.” 

Loki came for him again, throttling as he lifted him off his feet. Tony had a moment to notice the bright blue flame in the other man’s eyes before the words penetrated his mind.

“ You will all fall before me.” The feel of passing through glass at high speeds was reminiscent of spring break and suddenly he twists, realizing he is falling towards the ground, towards the street and innocents at least sixty stories below him.

The kiss of the colantotte bracelets at his wrists are his only surety. An old habit has fingers graze his left hip. He clenched his fists and drew a slow breath. The flash of red is just enough to make him sigh in relief as he threw his arms out. 

Seconds later he is rising under the Suit’s power, faceplate open. He aimed directly for the window he was flung out of. This is something he knew how to do.

***  
Combat was a blur of split second decisions and complex calculations that are still making his head spin. But the sight of the Hulk smashing a mad godling into his floor was something to savor even as he cringed.

He paused next to the Captain and looked down at the green and gold clad Aesir that was trying to straighten up. Tony figured Capsicle was letting the godling straighten out, due to some notion of fair play. He darted a glance at the blond god that stood on Cap’s other side and saw a softness in the man’s eyes as he stared down at the wreck that is Loki.

“If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink.” Loki muttered. 

Tony smirked and stepped over the rubble, ignoring the Hulk’s snort. He sorted through the debris of the penthouse until he found a crystal tumbler, jagged edged and lethal looking. He blew into it to get out some of the concrete grit. A bottle of McClelland’s leaked in a slow dribble onto the floor by his left boot. He scooped up the bottle as the neck disintegrated and poured a tiny bit, swirling the liquid around the glass before tossing it aside with a flick of his wrist and a murmured sound.

Loki blinked as a full glass was held in his line of vision and he reached up slow fingers to take the tumbler. He sipped, peering at the Avengers as Tony poured himself another drink from the bottle into a wine glass with a jagged remainder for a stem and sipped at the amber spirit. 

After a bit of digging and he found enough various items that would serve as drinking vessels and poured the remainder of the bottle into the pieces. He gestured with his glass and each of the Avengers took up their chosen piece and sipped, Hulk peering into the pottery pitcher he was handed.

“To surviving another day.” Tony offered, lifting his glass. Everyone present did the same and drank, even Loki.

“Hey, Jarvis?”

“Yes, Sir?” The AI asked, proving he is still intact, even if the speaker he is using to communicate is buried partially under rubble, somewhere in the room.

“Is the lab in one piece?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“All right. Is it possible to initiate removal sequence? Or do I have to manually pry myself out of this?” Tony asked, gauntleted hand cradling the delicate glass.

“Initializing removal sequence now, Sir. I will remove the gauntlet holding the drink last.” The AI warned before little clicks started to be heard, the Iron Man suit slowly peeled away. 

“You know I must take Loki to Asgard, Man of Iron.” Thor stated, gaze cool, before taking another drink.

“Not so fast, Point Break. You all just accepted something that is binding under Asgard treaty, no?” Tony asked as he swapped hands and let the gauntlet fold away. He twisted his hand around, automatically catching the gauntlet, keeping it with him as the rest of the suit rolled back together. He set the gauntlet down and let the second peel away from his hand. He smirked as the rest of the suit compacted into its pod and thudded to the floor, now inert.

“Pardon?” Thor rumbled, lowering a peruvian drinking bowl, pottery straining under his oh so gentle grip.

“Under Asgard dictates and traditions, if a guest accepts food or drink from a host, said host is honor bound to protect the guest. Any guests that also participate in that same drink are bound to uphold the custom, is that not correct?” 

Loki laughed from his seat on the floor, not having bothered to try to gain his feet with the glittering razor-sharp crystal in his hands. Thor seemed stunned. Tony just smiled and took another sip from his drink.

“Trickery? This is worthy of you, Brother.” Thor muttered and Tony allowed his smile to transform into a grin.

“Thank you.”

“That was not meant to be a compliment.” Thor murmured.

Tony noticed that Loki’s glass was empty and poured the remainder of the bottle into the man’s tumbler. He looked directly into the god’s eyes as he murmured the words, “And due to Chaos his own portion.”

Tony then turned away, knowing that those green eyes fixed on him now, having shown his own hand plainly to the god. Tony allowed the remainder of the wine glass to smash to the floor, shattering into razored, tiny shards. He ignored the flinch from those around him, noticing how Romanoff never let the hand holding the scepter uncurl. 

“Loki is now my guest. I know under your laws it means everything he does from this point forward, I also answer for.” Tony said, shrugging slightly as he fingered a hole in his jeans. He glanced down at his hand and frowned, blood mingling with his oil and grease stained fingers. He heard a sharp inhale and flicked a glance up to watch Clint try and hack good booze out of his lungs.

Tony distinctly heard the Hulk rumble and then the thud of an immovable force meeting an unstoppable object -- or something like that. Glancing up, he saw that Thor had a hand pressed against a bulging green pectoral. He barely twitched when Loki was suddenly _there_ next to him, his hands glowing softly green and gold.

“Be at peace, Great Hulk. Peace. My brother would not violate the guesting custom that protects him. He will bring no harm to the Man of Iron.” Thor proclaimed.

“Let me see?” Loki asked, dispelling the magic on one hand to reach for the denim fabric slowly darkening with blood. Tony nodded.

“I’m going to have to make the hole bigger, unless you would have no problem dropping your trousers in mixed --” Loki stopped abruptly as Tony dropped his hands to the button and zip and let the jeans pool at his ankles. Tony heard Natasha huff in incredulity.

Blood pooled from a gash in his thigh. He hissed as he registered the full extent of the wound. Loki twisted his magic into a thin net and let it spin around the wound, paying sharp attention to the weaving runes that flicker through the air around the pair of them.

“Whoa.” Tony heard Barton mutter under his breath, before green magic stabbed his leg and withdrew, bringing with it some small twisted bit of red metal.

“Fuck, I think that’s from the suit.” Tony managed, stomach trying to sour before being forcibly pushed down. He was pretty sure Loki, god of chaos or no, would not find it funny to be puked on.

Tony only watched as the net spun again, getting bigger and bigger as it revolved, until it covered his entire body from crown to soles.

He caught Loki’s perplexed frown before the magic was drawn away. “You have old wounds. Older bits of metal that are held still, kept from harming your heart.” 

“Yes.”

“I can close the wound in your thigh, and clear the concussion that is making your head throb, if you wish.” Loki offered. Tony debated for all of half a second and then noded.

“Hold up there, Dark and Evil,” Clint blurted out and Tony glanced up at the assassin, eyebrow climbing. “How are we certain he won’t, ya know… mind whammy Stark?”

“He does not have the scepter.” Thor stated.

“Also, it is not one of my abilities.” Loki murmured, green gaze snapping up, before the green magic rippled over Tony and the pain from the thigh wound and the drumming in his skull he was willfully ignoring faded out.

“Oh, that’s better.” Tony managed, blinking as Loki’s fingers graze his left hip, pushing the material of his boxers down far enough to bare the tattoo there.

“Well, that certainly explains much. You are marked as _mine_. That is why the scepter failed to work on you. _He_ could not control you, due to your belief in _me_.” Loki breathed, thumb absently petting the marked skin, green eyes surprised.

“Brother?”

“Thanos could not truly make me bend Stark to his will, because he bears my protection.” Loki shifted enough to give his brother a clear look at the green and gold sea dragons twined together, each consuming its own tail.

“Huh. Those weren’t colored before.” Tony blurted out, twisting slightly to get a good look at the dragons on his hip. The gold one’s eyes were crimson, the green’s gold. “I like it.”

“Consider it a sign of my favor. And before you lift that staff to threaten me, Agent Romanoff? Know that he had my favor far before we ever met in person. Anthony Stark is a Lokean worshiper and has been for… at least a quarter of a century by Midgardian reckoning?” Loki glanced up at Stark and smiled.

“Twenty seven years. I got the tattoo right before I did MIT.” Tony shrugged as Loki eased back, a brief flicker of green magic returning the jeans to their previous position around the Inventor’s hips.

“Thanos is involved, Loki?” Thor asked. Loki only inclined his head once. Thor continued, “The Scepter and the Tesseract will be returning to Asgard.”

“It is best if you do so with haste, for _he_ is coming. For all our realms.” Loki responded, remaining where he was, idly stirring a finger through the remnants of glass and concrete shards.

The Hulk made a noise and Loki glanced up, automatically checking to see how much distance was between himself and the green rage beast. He met Clint’s eyes. Clint frowned briefly.

“So… you screaming at night… remnants of torture and dreams?” Clint blurted suddenly, staring at the dark haired god. Loki twitched and green light flared from his fingers, but he only nodded once. Clint lowered his bow to his side.

“Huh?” Tony responded, confused. Tony noted the fact that Captain America also had a perplexed look on his face. 

“You haven’t seen his back. It’s a mass of shredded skin, flayed muscle, and all that. Looks like somebody decided to whip him bloody before putting him in armor.” Clint said.

“That is quite accurate.” Loki managed. He shifted slightly and Tony was able to see the microscopic wince that rippled across the alabaster features.

“So, Assassin-Hawk, how bad is it?” Tony asked, dark brows rising.

“He’ll need help getting that armor off. Now that I think about it, I’m surprised he’s not raining sheets of blood on the floor.”

“Alfheim silks are very absorbent.” Loki shrugged and Tony saw that wince again. Yet he also saw the look in the man’s green eyes -- the god had his pride and would greatly prefer his injuries not be made fuss of. 

“Brother?” Thor asked, concern evident.

“Your green monster was capable of reducing some of the healing I had managed, that is all.” Loki lifted a shoulder and let it fall.

“Hey Nat? Remember when you punched me hard enough to break the mind control?”

“It was… satisfying?” Nat quipped, a slight smile curving her lips.

“Yeah, but you said it broke the control, scrambled my brains so I could think for myself. I kept seeing blue in his eyes. Loki doesn’t have that any more. I think the Hulk trying to pancake him did the same thing.” 

“You would be correct, Agent Barton.” Loki said with a short nod.

“My brother was not himself?” Thor rumbled, fist tightening on the hammer.

“No more than one can be with the Mad Titan making a puppet out of me.”

“Loki is crafty, trickster, and a _god_ , Thor. That plan was sloppy as all fuck, no offense, Lokes?” Tony said, suddenly realizing he was insulting the very deity he worshiped.

The god grinned. “None taken. And yes, I was deliberately sloppy. I wanted that invasion to fail. Fail to give us _all_ time. Thanos will be rather… aggravated that the Tesseract and the staff are lost to him. Thor? The staff is an Infinity Stone, and must be carefully guarded. Thanos thought if I were broken, I would make a perfect general for him. He gave me more of a leash than I allowed Agent Barton, but he was still there, in my head.”

“You are saying you were tortured, mind controlled, and then forced to lead an invasion which you deliberately failed? To what end?” Steve asked, finally getting in on the conversation.

“Midgard stands in the shadow of Asgard. This realm is protected. My waging war on it was an attempt to get the AllFather to pay attention to the fact that something is coming. Something that will throw all Nine Realms into chaos.”

“And what do you plan to do to pay for the lives you’ve taken?”

“The dead cannot be called back without sacrifices that even you, good Captain, would be willing to make.” Loki’s glittering gaze is cold. “ I perhaps have enough sway over my cousin to bring back one soul without needing the proper offerings.” 

“Brother?”

“She will give me him if I ask it of her. I have sent her enough today. Besides, her Husband is the entire reason we are in this mess.” 

“Mistress Death is not that lenient.”

“She just received thousands of Chitauri souls as her due, Brother. I led them to slaughter, dedicated the deaths in Her honor. I led them to their own, but slaughter nonetheless.” Loki argued, sinking back toward the floor, legs buckling slowly. Tony carefully caught the god round the waist and helped him to the floor, joining him with a wince.

“Ms Romanoff? Staff.” Thor boomed and the agent glared for an instant before deciding to turn it over. Tony blinked when Loki’s hands glowed completely gold for a moment and then the tesseract cube was floating between his palms. There were blurts of panic from various throats.

“You will also wish for this. Make certain they are kept _safe_.” Loki flicked a look up to the Aesir’s face and Thor nodded as Loki tossed the cube in his direction. He merely shrugged when the spangled captain intercepted the toss.

“It is the tesseract.” Loki assured. Thor nodded.

“Again, my brother will not endanger the hospitality that protects him.” 

“Why does sharing a drink tie your hands, Thor?”

“Simple, Spider. His behavior is safeguarded by the fact he is protected. As long as Stark protects him, he will not upset his host.” Thor rolled a shoulder in a shrug, for him it was that simple.

“Uh, question? How did _Tony Stark_ know that little custom?” Clint piped up.

“I read.” Tony’s tone was defensive. “I became an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics in an evening people. Seriously.”

“Some books of our customs and culture have managed to make it through to Midgard.” Loki confirmed with a slight smirk.

“How many dropped off by yourself?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow as the Tesseract was passed from Steve’s hands to being tucked down Thor’s undershirt.

“One or two. They were not widely profligated though.” Loki responded with a shrug. Tony raised both eyebrows and then seemed to accept it.

“So… what next?” Tony asked, eyeing the Avengers and paying careful attention to Thor.

“My brother remains in your care. I shall inform our Father of the issues that my brother has faced.” Thor boomed and Tony noticed the way the other god flinched.

“So… does anybody want shawarma?” Tony asked as he clapped his hands, startling the other super heroes and the one super villain still sitting on the floor. “ I can totally get it ordered, or send Happy out to get it?” 

Tony saw Thor nod, the assassins flicked hand signals back and forth and Hulk grunted. Tony turned to look at the god sitting on the floor. A dark brow was lifted in question.

“Jarvis? Define shawarma please.” Tony stated, directing the request to his ever present AI.

“Certainly, Sir. It is a Levantine meat preparation, where lamb, chicken, turkey, beef, veal, or mixed meats are placed on a spit -- commonly a vertical spit in restaurants --, and may be grilled for as long as a day. Shavings are cut off the block of meat for serving, and the remainder of the block of meat is kept heated on the rotating spit. Shawarma can be served on a plate, or as a sandwich or wrap.” 

“Veal?” Natasha grimaced. 

Clint shrugged. “Turkey for me.”

“The Lady Jane has said lamb is a fine meat. I shall have lamb!”

“I generally like lamb.” Tony nodded. Hulk just grunted again and turned his nose up.

“Lamb for me.” Steve said, nodding once.

“How about beef for you, big guy?” Natasha asked. A small smile curved up the green features.

“And for my Lord?” Tony asked with a half smirk, turning his attention to Loki. Loki smiled, something like true pleasure flickering through green eyes.

“I have fond memories of lamb and beef. Either is acceptable.” Tony nodded, information being filed away behind brown eyes.

“All right. Jarvis? Order similar portions to the Hulk’s for the two deities. Cap? Do you require extra?”

“My metabolism tends to run higher, so maybe half what the gods are eating?”

“All right. And all the extras too. Sauces, bread, that sort of thing.” Tony said.

“Yes Sir. Shall I have Mr. Hogan also add his order to the overall?”

“Yes. Add a large tip onto the order.”

“Order made, Sir.” Jarvis informed them. Tony nodded and then slumped back against the bar, next to the dark haired god. 

Everyone glanced towards the elevator when it chimed once. 

“Jarvis?” Tony called, confused.

“SHIELD officers coming up the elevator, Sir.”

“Let me guess, they want Loki, the Tesseract, _and_ the staff?” Tony’s voice was heavy with sarcasm.

“Most likely, sir.”

“Well, they aren’t getting shit.” Tony said, pushing to his feet again and stooping down to scoop up a gauntlet shoving his hand into the cool metal as he walked across the glass covered floor. He kicked the other glove into his hands and slid it on. A flex of his fingers and the gauntlets secured, glowing hot.

The elevator doors dinged open. Tony aimed one glowing circle towards the three agents that took two steps into the room and froze, all black tactical gear and weapons making them stand out sharply amidst the rubble that had been the penthouse.

A distant rumble of thunder informed Tony that Thor was unhappy about something. Tony smiled, vicious.

“There’s nothing for you here. Do everyone a favor and turn around and go back down stairs.” Tony suggested.

“We are here for our property,” one of the men in tac gear barked out.

“Tesseract is Stark Industries property, so no. Staff ‘technically’ belongs to the dark haired godling. Lokes? Do you want to give that up?” Tony asked, glancing over to where the god still sat.

“No.” Loki said, shrugging. He kept both hands around his drink though and didn’t even look towards where the redhead held the staff.

“Both of the artifacts are going to Asgard.” Thor declared. Tony made an agreeing noise. The same idiot that had spoken before opened his mouth. 

“So, Tesseract is mine. Staff belongs to m’Lord here. You have no ‘property’ on the premises, buddy. Best turn your ass around and get out of _my_ building.” Tony spoke before the other guy could even talk, going from relaxed and cheerful to cold in an instant. The whine of a repulsor was noticeable in the quiet of the room.

The two other persons in tactical black took prudent steps back. Tony felt the crackle of static electricity through his hair and smirked. Lighting flashed in a clear sky and the wind bit through the shattered windows of the penthouse.

“And my brother has… diplomatic immunity.” Thor said, fishing for the phrase for a moment. Tony saw a faint flicker of surprise ripple through Loki’s eyes. Huh, apparently that was a new thing for the dark haired god.

“Our government did not --”

Tony merely laughed and made a cutting motion, causing the two flanking men to twitch once as the glow from the repulsor flickered. Hulk growled and all three men twitched again. Tony blinked and shook his head.

“Your World Security Council has granted such immunity to _any_ of Asgard's Royals. My brother qualifies as such. He is also the guest of the Man of Iron.” Thor rumbled.

“So, SHIELD just more or less tried to mess with treaty here. Bad dog. Go the fuck away. Be glad I don’t shoot messengers. Get the hell out of my tower, or I will let Loki throw you out a window. The fall is truly breathtaking. I would know.” Tony snapped as the guys traded glances before everyone backed towards the elevator.

Tony waited until the doors closed. “J? Turn the elevator into an express. And mag it. Have Security escort them off the premises too.”

“Yes, Sir.” The AI responded. Tony just grinned. He heard Natasha make a small noise.

“I’ll box up their shit and ship it back to them.” Tony huffed as he pulled the gauntlets off.

“You know, Tony… that’s not going to make you wanted by SHIELD, right?” Natasha asked.

“Nat? They tried to blow up Manhattan today. Fury sidestepped a nuke packing quinjet for us, and I rerouted the other one into fucking _space_.” Tony waved his hands around, aggravated that he had to _explain_ this. “The Council would have let New York and all of us burn.”

“It was a strategic --” 

“Eight and a half million people, Nat! They called it a ‘peacekeeping mission’. So no. They can go fuck themselves. Your organization does not get shit.”

“Stark. They helped today.” Rogers stood stoic, his arms crossed against his _massive_ pecs.

“Fury might have, by not killing us, Spangles. That’s it. I don’t think even Thor’s ass could crawl out from under a nuke. Hulk? Maybe. The rest of us? No fucking way.” Tony stifled a shiver, remembering old research records and nights of Howard sitting up, staring at photographs from Japan and drinking far too much whiskey. The scar across his lower back where a crystal decanter had shattered right over his shoulder when he’d interrupted the man one night itched furiously.

Tony twitched when a hand found his ankle. He looked down and Loki looked back up at him with too knowing eyes. “Food is here, Stark.” 

“Great.” Tony said, clapping his hands and moving towards the elevator. 

Happy didn’t mention the fact that tac vests and weapons were stuck to the walls of the elevator in odd spaces. Tony grinned when he realized at least one of the guys had been pried off his feet by the elevator going magnetized, and had lost his boots as well, as could be evidenced by a pair of black boots stuck one right below the other to the side wall of the elevator. The driver did, however, mutter something about needing to get a new corporate card. Tony blinked and then facepalmed.

“Sorry, Hap. I’ll make sure this is cleared up and a new one is ready for you to pick up at the front desk by the time you get down there. Please, Jarvis?”

“Working on it sir.” The AI confirmed. 

“Why?” Thor asked and Loki made a similar inquisitive sound.

“Certain alloys will stick if the metal is magnetized. I turned the entire thing into a giant magnet. Vests, boots, guns, bullets, knives, etc? All stuck. And most of their tech probably shorted too. You don’t fuck with me. Also, that can mess with credit cards. I forgot to demag the elevator when Happy came up, so his cards were wiped.” Tony explained with a shrug.

“You will make an adequate protector for my brother, Man of Iron. Now, let us feast!” Thor bellowed, eyeing the small mountain of bright white bags and black take out containers.

Natasha, Steve and Clint all helped sort out the food. Tony put Loki’s in front of him and sank down next to the god, heaping portions of shredded lamb and stacks of familiar flatbread were piled on a plate between them. Tony also had a large container of tabbouleh and a fork.

“Here, try some of this. Its vegetarian friendly.” Tony said, pushing the container over. Loki took a helping and tried it, before making a pleasant noise. Tony nodded and used some of the tabbouleh as filler for the flatbread before adding the meat. He folded the thing into a burrito shape and started eating, licking a finger when the juices from the meat tried to run.

“You do realize that’s not how…” Clint started, gesturing towards the mess of a wrap that Tony was eating.

“It’s how I did it in Afghanistan. It was something of a rarity. And one of Yinsen’s favorite dishes. So shut it, Barton.” Tony snapped before he took another bite. He caught, from the corner of his eye, that Nat had put a hand on the archer’s wrist and shook her head slightly. Tony grimaced. Of course she would know that Yinsen was a sensitive subject for him.

“This is very good!” Thor enthused. Tony hid a smirk as Steve glanced away with a grimace from Thor stuffing his face with both hands. He heard Loki muffle a chuckle.

Thor sputtered when he bit into something and stared down at the reddish thing in disbelief. Tony heard Nat smother a laugh.

“Pickled turnip.” Tony explained, reaching over and dragging the container towards himself and Loki. He took a bit, Loki fished a bit out for himself after a cautious nibble and Tony then sent it over towards Natasha, who dug into it with a happy noise.

As they ate, the Hulk slowly transformed back into Banner. Tony only shook his head when the man blinked down at the food still in his hand, shrugged and continued eating.

* * *  
Tony more or less kicked both of the assassins and Rogers out of the Tower. Thor decided to return to Jane Foster’s residence, taking the Tesseract and the staff with him. Tony gave Bruce access to a guest floor after confirming with Jarvis that the tower was structurally sound.

Tony then offered a hand to the god sitting on his floor. The disdainful glare had Tony retracting said hand before the Deity cursed it off. Loki pushed to his feet and staggered once, wobbling slightly as he regained his balance. The billionaire frowned with concern.

“I am _fine_.” 

“You are acting like you have a sprained ankle.” The dark eyebrow climbing was not friendly, so Tony plowed on, “I should know. I managed to fuck up mine royally one summer. That was not fun, believe me, Lokes.”

“A God does not need mortal assistance.” Loki snarled.

“Besides, who would believe me if I told them you needed help across the room? Nobody would. Not that I’m stupid enough to brag about it. You’re a _major_ Diety, and it would be my honor to help.” Tony said, offering his arm.

Loki simply stared at him for a few seconds, obviously judging his sincerity. Then he acquiesced. Tony placed a careful arm low across the god’s hips, being mindful of the fact there were wounds concealed beneath the coat and armor. He took the weight that the God cautiously leaned on him and then aimed them towards a guest suite.

Tony pushed open the door to the room just down the hall from his own. He leaned cautiously against the wall, balancing both Loki’s weight and his own as he closed the door softly behind them.

“Can you manage?” Tony asked as he let go of the still wobbly god.

Loki nodded with a wince and gingerly lowered his sore foot to the floor.

Tony raised his hands to Loki’s shoulders and lifted away the coat with care, letting it drop onto a clothing stand, which groaned omonisly. He saw the way Loki raised a dark eyebrow. Tony just shrugged. “I think those may have been Ikea?” 

Realizing that the God had absolutely no clue what that meant, Tony returned to helping the other male out of his armor. He was reverent as he moved, turning something mundane into an act of worship. The clasps were down the left side of the breastplate and Tony’s fingers were deft on the buckles and straps. He lifted the thing away when the last buckle finally slid free from the left shoulder. He set it on the floor against the clothing stand and allowed his eyes to travel down the leather clad chest.

Lacings down both sides were carefully dealt with and Tony pulled it up when the god lifted both arms. Tony bit his lip as he remembered one of his nannies cheerfully calling “skin the bunny!” when she would help him undress as a small child. He shook his head slightly and focused again on the god stood before him, lifting away the dark leather. The shirt beneath was deep green silk with silver accents. 

“By your leave?” Tony asked, one hand reaching for the laces at the neck. Loki only nodded, expression unreadable in his eyes. Tony pulled the ties free and then slid his hands down the god’s chest, forcing himself to breathe slowly as he felt alien heat and firm muscle beneath his palms. He closed his eyes for a moment. His touch was careful, respectful, awed even, as he tugged the silk from the waist of the leather pants. He then stepped around his deity to pull the shirt up from the back, remembering what Clint had said about injuries.

“Fuck.” Rage and anger boiled through him. The deep green silk was sodden with dark blood. “Do you wish for me to cut this away?”

“No.” The word was final, so Tony tugged at the material and then helped Loki lift it over his head, ruffling dark hair as the silk came away. Tony let his eyes trace over the damage and shuddered. A whip had definitely caused a lot of this damage, and some burns littered the skin in places.

“Barton was right. Those fuckers flayed you and stuffed you into armor. Do you need pain medication, or more alcohol?” 

“Thank you, but no, Stark. Bathing facilities would help the most. And I have a fairly good idea of what my back looks like. I can manage on my own.” Loki quipped, the barbs in his voice cutting deeper than the words.

“Of course,” Tony responded, waving a hand absently through the air. He moved carefully, bloody shirt still dangling from his hand, dark blue, almost black blood dripping on the heated wood floor. Tony turned back around to face his God. He let his gaze travel appreciatively down Loki’s chest, ignoring the smirk that gained him. “First door to your left. Take as long as you want, my Lord. The water will not run cold. Clothing will be waiting for you. Call Jarvis if you need anything. He will alert me, my Lord.” 

Tony noticed the bemused expression before he stepped from the room, gently closing the door behind him. He walked a short ways down the hall and shook his head as he pushed open the heavy oak. Stepping into his bedroom, his gaze went immediately to the fireplace and the mantle there. Upon the white marble sat a small offering space. Gleaming a dull grey with flecks of warm copper stood a narrow, rectangular incense box. Tony brushed a finger against the hinges and smiled. It was forged from a mix of scrapped bullet copper jackets and steel from a SI P-88 fighter plane from World War II, something that Tony had hauled out of the Pacific ocean. It had appealed to his sense of sacred and profane. Running the serials, he had been able to trace the parts to a plane that went down with no casualties. Taking bits from the wreckage to create an incense box for his Deity had amused him at the time. Flicking open the box, he picked up the silver zippo lighter that sat next to the burner and then lit the stick of dragon’s blood resin and cinnamon incense that rested inside.

Tony bowed his head, lips moving in a prayer that felt grounding even as parts of his intellect reeled over the fact his Deity was showering just down the hall. The scent was familiar and soothing, the act calming and centering. He smirked as he lifted his head and carefully snuffed out the incense in the shallow cup made by the bottom of a .50 caliber bullet.

Slipping into his own bath, he blinked when Jarvis had a sink full of cold water and salt waiting for him. He only shrugged and dropped the silk into the water. It wasn’t the first time the AI had left water waiting after he almost destroyed a band shirt with blood. He rinsed his hands to make sure they were clean before stripping fast and stepping into the steaming shower. He washed quickly and thoroughly, ignoring the sparks of pain from various bruises and cuts. He resolutely ignored the glow of the arc reflecting off the tiles.

Tony dried himself off briskly, slinging the towel around his hips before going into his own closet. He dragged on a simple black wife beater and a pair of black boxer briefs before pulling out a set of brand new dark blue jeans, new under clothes (both a set of boxers and a set of briefs) and then selected a blue tee shirt before turning back at the last second to snag the plain gray hoodie hanging from a nearby hangar. He dug a pair of socks from the drawer by the door and threw everything over one arm.

Not bothering to dress further, he carried the clothes back to the guest room he had offered to his Deity. He lay the clothing out on the bed, chuckling as he realized a trail of boots and trousers led towards the partially open bathroom door where he could hear running water.

Tony followed the trail, picking up the clothing and moving the boots to stand next to the rest of the armor. He draped the trousers over a waiting rod. He paused when the water cut off abruptly. He glanced over and felt his mouth dry the way it hadn’t since he was a teenager.

His God stood framed in the doorway clad only in droplets of water. Tony licked his lips and then dropped his eyes.

“Perhaps I asked the wrong man to kneel before me.” Loki mused with a deep chuckle as Tony’s eyes snapped up to meet the god’s green gaze. A small smirk played at the corners of his mouth. Tony swallowed, but said nothing.

“I commanded your Captain to kneel before me. But? He is not mine.” Loki took a step forward and lifted a hand. Tony allowed himself to easily drop to one knee, head lowering with the move.

Loki hissed in a breath. Tony only listened to Loki’s footsteps moving closer. “Yes, _this_ is what I was seeking.”

A hand trailed into Tony’s damp hair. Tony took a careful breath and blinked when that hand cupped his chin and gently brought his face up. “You make a lovely offering.”

Tony turned his face, pressing a kiss into the palm of his Deity’s hand. He knew his breathing had drastically sped up. He pressed another kiss to Loki’s palm.

“Let me?” Tony asked, looking up for only a moment. The God nodded, questions floating in those bright eyes. Tony dipped his head again and pulled gently away from that hand. Tony settled himself fully onto his knees and glanced at the pale feet before him.

Tony drew a slow breath and admitted to himself, that if it were _anyone_ else, the thought running through his head right at that very moment would _never_ happen. Tony Stark did not make obeisance to _anyone_.

Lowering himself further, placing his hands against the cool marble floor, Tony brushed his lips across the tops of Loki’s feet. Another hissed in breath of shock was his response. Tony smiled and did it again with the other foot.

Another shocked breath. Tony lifted himself slightly and brushed his lips over his Deity’s ankles, then he trailed kisses up the god’s shins. He resumed his kneeling pose when he got to Loki’s knees. He pressed kisses into the god’s thighs and licked his lips, enjoying his own private form of worship. However, he paused when a hand tangled in his hair.

“I wouldn’t ask or demand such a thing of you, Stark, it would be considered a blasphemy to you on Asgard.” Loki murmured, fingers flexing in wild brown hair. Tony smirked and lifted careful hands, placing them on his Deity’s hips before he licked his lips again and raised his head.

“Why?”

“Warriors do not willingly allow themselves to become argr.” Loki explained. Tony blinked.

“Huh?” was the inelegant response, even as Tony glanced down to the obvious hard on staring him literally in the face.

“Unless I am grossly mistaken, you were almost offering me a service that only women on Asgard, or males who prefer the passive role, grant.” Loki’s dark brows arched speculatively.

“Hmm. Does it call your masculinity into question?” Tony asked, meeting that lazer green gaze.

“No, but it would yours.” Loki responded. “I will not demand this, even as your God.” 

“This is the twenty-first Century, in America, on Earth, Loki. Nobody will ever outright ask if we are fucking. Well, a tabloid might. But tabloids are shit journalism as it is. None of the big networks or big papers would want to risk my coming down on their asses with lawyers. And? You aren’t demanding this.”

Tony leaned forward and opened his mouth, closing his eyes as he licked delicately over the head of Loki’s erection. He felt the grip in his hair become painful for a few seconds and then those fingers relaxed and a pleased groan slipped from his God’s throat.

Tony leaned forward and closed his lips over the tip, sucking gently, gaze flicking up. Pleasure and astonishment were written plainly across Loki’s face. Tony allowed both pride and amusement to reflect in his gaze 

Tony took a breath through his nose and slowly started taking more into his mouth, relaxing his throat. He hummed when his nose brushed against Loki’s tight, dark curls and held still for a moment. He felt Loki shudder and then slowly drew back. Another quick breath through his nose and he repeated the process a little quicker, paused again, and then pulled back. 

Loki’s hand in his hair was caressing. Tony added his tongue to the mix and the hand clenched down again before being removed and an open palm rested against the back of his neck, not forcing, merely holding. Tony moved a bit quicker with each press forward and then swallowed. The string of sounds he received was encouraging. So? Tony did it again.

Tony listened to the harsh inhalations as he sucked and swallowed, feeling the way his god’s hand flexed on the back of his neck, hips firmly kept still, even as faint tremors rippled through those pale thighs. He slid back and flicked his tongue over the head of Loki’s cock and muffled his own groan by swallowing it back down, savouring the taste of his god’s essence heavy on his tongue.

“Stark!” His name was gasped as a warning. Tony eased back and suckled, gaze flicking up to watch as Loki’s head fell back, dark hair caressing across the god’s chest. The first spurt thickly coated his tongue. He stopped breathing and simply started swallowing.

He managed most of it, but the last spurt came as Loki was stepping back and slipped from his mouth. Letting his god stagger back a step, Tony licked his lips, trying to clean up any of the escaping traces of hot, slick come.

Tony blinked when the hand that had been on the back of his neck was suddenly buried in his tank top and he was hauled up to his feet, Loki showcasing his otherworldly strength. Tony idly noted the way the arm muscles bunched before Loki’s mouth closed over his.

The kiss was amazing, Tony realized hazily as Loki’s tongue gently flicked across his lips, gathering any of the god’s physical essence that had escaped from his mouth before feeding it back to him. Tony moaned and let his eyes flutter closed, mind focused on the fact that calloused fingers were kneading the back of his neck as Loki deepened the kiss, tasting himself as his tongue invaded. Obviously, the god enjoyed it, if the fact Tony’s head was spinning when he was allowed to breathe again meant anything.

“So, no problems kissing me after that?” Tony asked, managing to grin. Loki smirked. 

“I wouldn’t have one, no.” Loki murmured before he kissed Tony again. He pulled back slightly. 

“Asgard has made the truthful accusation that I am a sorcerer. It is seen as a woman’s trait. Though, none have dared suggest I am argr.” Loki’s eyes flashed dangerously. “I’d kill any that suggested it, and be within my rights to do so.” 

“I don’t care what anyone thinks about me. People are stupid, and most of the world knows I’m bi. I’ve dated enough men in the past for it to go beyond mere rumor. Besides, even questioning if I’m topping a god would amuse me for days,” Tony shrugged and let his hands trail down Loki’s hips, careful not to reach around to the god’s back.

Tony made an indignant sound when he was picked up, bridal style and Loki turned towards the bed. A dark eyebrow winged up. “I am not of Earth, Stark. It means I can lift you easily.”

Tony smirked when Loki set him down on the blue comforter. “At least it wasn’t by the throat this time.” 

“True. Might I apologize for that?” Loki asked flicking a hand to move the garments that Tony had laid out. Tony nodded and then watched as his Deity crawled onto the bed after him. Loki bent for another slow kiss.

Tony shivered when pale fingers traced along the hem of his shirt. Without thinking he caught the hand and held it still, breaking the kiss. “No. Don’t pull my shirt off. My chest is a mess of scar tissue and the arc in it. No. It’s not pretty.” 

“I care nothing for your world’s ideal of beauty, Stark. You are _mine_.” Loki hissed, but pulled his hand further down, tracing along the black boxer briefs. Tony relaxed a bit and blinked when the hand cautiously slid up, finger hooking into the waistband. Tony lifted his hips and Loki dragged the boxers down.

Tony smirked when Loki’s green eyes widened for a moment. He shivered when Loki’s lips brushed reverently across the twined dragons on his hip. Tony then spread his legs, showcasing the fact he was completely willing, and his cock was still hard as hell.

Loki shifted his position, straddling his worshiper and paused for a moment when a strong hand slid up his arm, touch still careful. Dark eyes burned with a question.

“Of course you may touch me.” Loki purred, burying a hand in Tony’s dark curls, crushing the hair before he leaned forward and swallowed the other man’s throaty moan.

When Loki tore his mouth away, he was bleeding from Tony’s bite. Loki only grinned, licking at the mark while Tony gasped for breath. “Mine.” 

“Oh my fucking god.” Tony managed and Loki laughed, feeling power trace through his flesh with that one phrase.

Loki shifted down again, hands easily tracing between the Man of Iron’s thighs. He smirked at the noise Tony managed, a mix of pleading, gasping, and the repeated refrain of “Oh god, oh god.”

Pulling his fingers back, Loki waited for those dark eyes to clear long enough to lean forward and get a coherent answer. “Lubricant?”

“Left hand drawer.” Tony stated and Loki flicked a hand. The drawer slid open and a bottle levitated out. Loki waited only for the nod from his worshiper before he popped the cap loose, frowned at the silvery thing and banished it with a twitch of power. He screwed the lid back on, peering down at the dark haired man spread out beneath him.

“Are you certain?”

“Fuck me, my Lord.” Tony responded, dark eyes gleeful as the shiver tore over the god.

Loki forced himself not to rush the prep, Tony felt it with how many times Loki’s fingers withdrew and returned with slickness. He squirmed and moaned, brain stuck on a continuous loop of ‘fuck yes’ and ‘oh god, oh fuck’.

When something thicker finally breached him, Tony felt his body tense for a split second and then he just allowed himself to _fall_. The feel of hips pressed against his thighs was everything he hoped for. The feel of his Deity buried inside of him had Tony fighting for breath, the shocking realization -- even before Loki had moved -- he had been ruined by this experience. If it won’t be his god, there will be no way another man will be able to touch him. Holy fuck.

Fingers bit into his hips and Tony forced his eyes open, staring into the bright green gaze. He gasped as that lean frame moved with focused intent, all power leashed and controlled to one purpose.

Tony’s ability to focus shattered when Loki’s cock found his prostate. He managed a wordless cry, brain finally stilling, falling into blinding, white hot pleasure.

Tony wasn’t certain how long had passed when he blinked back to consciousness. He turned his head into fingers trailing through his hair, his god smiling down at him.

“My ego may never recover. I haven’t been praised like that in centuries.” The grin was almost feral. Tony shivered but smiled at the same time, more than willing to play with the chaos that his Deity could bring. He shifted and bit back a grimace at the feel of slickness dripping from him.

“You’re welcome?” Tony hazarded and Loki only laughed before drawing the mortal back into his embrace.

“I believe you need rest, Man of Iron. Sleep. Nothing will dare risk my wrath tonight.” A twitch of green magic rent the air, taking the mess away with it.

Tony found he obeyed without too much thought, settling against the sheets, he sighed, only dimly registering the possessive hand on his marked hip.

***  
Morning came with its usual stock quotes and Jarvis’ comforting voice. Tony stretched, wincing as his eyes flick open to the guest room. Pain from various bruises from yesterday’s battle register in an instant and he sat bolt upright, ignoring the sheets pooling around his waist.

Loki. He had sex with his god last night. Holy fucking shit. Tony pushed himself from the bed, stumbling slightly, aiming himself towards the bathroom. That revelation still reverberated through his head.

Tony only glanced down at the livid bruises on his hips and throat, shrugging as he stepped into the bathroom. He had certainly had worse. The ones on his throat, a memento of a god enraged. The ones on his hips made Tony smirk even while dragging in a shallow hiss. Those from a god in the throes of passion.

Tony took a quick shower, throwing a towel about his hips and shuffled back to his room, going directly for the closet. He threw on a Megadeth long sleeved tee and a pair of jeans, some socks, and motorcycle boots before wandering towards the kitchen.

“Tony.” Bruce rumbled with a nod. Tony responded with a tip of his own head as he walked to the espresso machine. He nodded again when Bruce gestured towards the fridge. Soon the smell of eggs frying and bacon sizzling filled the air. Neither man mentioned the fact that the Norse God of Chaos was not present in the room as Tony finished his first cup of coffee and started in on his second.

He had half that cup inside of him when thunder split the sky and Thor landed on the balcony. Tony spun and blinked when he realized his Deity stood there, an engraved silver goblet dangling from one hand. Both he and Banner only watched as the two Gods exchanged a few words and entered the room together.

Loki walked to Tony’s side, sipping from the goblet. Tony staring at it for a moment before letting his lips twitch up.

“Fifteenth Century, Catholic Church. I had that in the back of a cupboard in my sanctum. Of course you liked that one.” Tony chuckled and then laughed aloud as Bruce frowned and did a double take.

“Catholic church? Tony? Was that once _the_ sacrament cup?” 

“Yeah?” Tony said grinning, Loki’s laughter sweet in his ears.

His god stood dressed in the boots from the armor, blue jeans, a dark shirt and a blue zip hoodie, with a ‘priceless’ goblet dangling negligently from a fine boned hand. When green eyes found his own, Tony only smiled and inclined his head in respect. He knew things will probably get interesting from this point forward, but? For the moment, he was content where he was.

When Loki’s attention focused past him, Tony turned, his mouth dropping open, totally undignified. He didn’t care. Thor’s happy exclamation allowed a laugh to bubble up.

“Hey, Agent! Wanna cup?” Tony asked gesturing towards the espresso machine. Phil straightened his suit jacket, nodding. Bruce reached for another plate and began dishing up eggs and bacon.

Tony brushed careful fingers against his God’s sleeve as he moved to make the Agent a cup of coffee, now understanding why he woke alone in bed. “Thank you, my Lord.” 

Loki only smiled, sipping at his wine, allowing his brother to approach to lean companionably shoulder to shoulder, observing the mortals with amused gazes.


End file.
